Shen Yue's Arduous Road To The Apex! (Hiatus)
by LuckyDodge
Summary: Shen Yue, A typical mob character who only lived to antagonize the protagonist was struck in the head by black lightning! Realizing his own circumstances, he steels himself to not antagonize the protagonist no matter what while striving to reach the apex of cultivation
1. Chapter 1: Realization!

St. Ancestral Mountain Range

"Dammit! I'm so screwed! Why did the heavens allow Nie Li to reincarnate? Curse that Temporal Demon Spirit Book!"

Shen Yue a mob type character cursed at his own luck. He was just heading back into the Sacred Family mansion but Lightning descended and hit him straight in the head. The lightning carried an earthling's memories and this particular earthling even read TDG. How lucky for Shen Yue!

"Tch! I won't antagonize him this time but how will I survive! Based on that immortal's memories, Nie Li would expose our coalition with the Dark Guild."

Rubbing his temples, Shen Yue went into his room.

"At least it's what like one week before the beggining of chapter 1? Good I still have some time to plan ahead. First somehow increase Nie Li's impression of me even though it might be impossible. Get Xiao Ninger. Betray my family. Join Nie Li. I hope my plan works but I have a major problem! I don't have a cheat ability!"

Mulling over his situation Shen Yue called a few experts in. All at the peak of Gold Rank Demon Spiritualists.

"You five are from the Dark Guild right? Come accompany me to some ruins and I will give you half of the treasures there! I just want the lamp and the other half."

"Understood young master Shen!"

The five were elated. Looking at this dignified young master infront of them. They couldn't help but swallow their saliva after thinking about the gains they will get.

Ancient Orchid Ruins 3 days later

"Heh! I'm so great that Nie Li will lose his lamp thingy! Bringing with me five gold rank experts was even smarter as the monkeys did not stand a single chance!"

Shen yue, gloating about his awesomeness stood above the military grounds of the ruins. He ordered the five to dig down and break into the underground palace.

"Young master Shen! We found it!"

"En! Find the treasury but don't loot it yet! I get first pick remember!"

"En! Understood young master Shen!"

They explored the underground palace and split up.

"Tch! What an annoyance! A piece of the temporal demon spirit book is in front of my eyes yet I can't touch it!"

Shen Yue looked infront of him and lamented. He dosen't dare open the coffin as the energy released would kill him! He hadn't even started cultivating yet so any attempt at trying to absorb the berserk energy would be a failure!

"Anyway...I have this Abtruse Gemstone as a compensation. I'll gladly take it and that lamp then get the fuck out."

Wearing the necklace, Shen Yue felt his soul realm get nourished as even walking around became cultivating!

2 days later

"Boss you're here! Let's open up the treasure room!"

"Hahahah...I know go and let loose! You can take everything except for the lamp and if I find anything interesting it's mine!"

"En! Young master Shen is so benelovent! Young master Shen is like a deity who descended from heaven to lead us to fortune!"

Shen Yue stuck up his chin proud and high as the five stroked his ego. He might still be arrogant but atleast he's smart enough not to take things too far this time.

After entering the stone chamber, A lot of trasures assaulted Shen Yue's gaze he licked his lips and stopped walking.

"You lot...Die for me!"

"What nonesense are you saying!"

The five were alarmed as they saw Shen Yue emitting a very dense amounts of killing intent.

They were gonna laugh but when they tried, black blood came out of their mouths!

"Heh. A bunch of fools. Did my self cooked food taste good? Was my cooking really that great for you not to taste the poison I added?"

Shen Yue kept on mixing a variety of poisons capable of killing gold rank experts. He placed it in the soup they ate a few days ago. Of course he also ate one himself but he had an antidote for myraid types of poison.

Thud!*

The five gold rank experts collapsed unto the ground. It didn't take long before they finally died off like weeds being pulled out.

"Sorry. I had to kill you lot or the plot could get affected. One lamp won't hurt won't it?"

Shen yue took the lamp and placed it into his spatial ring. He also filled his ten spatial rings with demon cores, armors, inscription scrolls and some more materials.

"There's still a lot left. They shouldn't notice the difference."

Shen Yue walked away and detonated something so debris blocked the hole they dug up.

Holy Orchid Institute

"Aunt Xiu!"

"Hmm? What is it Yue'er?"

Shen Yue found his bitchy aunt and told her to be lenient to his classmates. He does not want Nie Lie acting all great and shit!

"En...Why did you request this Yue'er?"

"Because, I wanna be the one to instill into their trashy minds that commoners will always be commoners! I will do so by advancing in leaps and bounds at cultivation!"

Shen Yue put on the most fierce expression he could muster. Shen Xiu was convinced and they started class.

Nie Li Laughing with Lu Piao*

"Looks like he finally reincarnated huh? Good the plot is true!"

Shen Yue cheered inwardly and when Nie Li looked at him, he looked back at Nie Li and put the most innocent face he could. He tilted his head sideways before shrugging Nie Li off.

"Good! That convinced him that I was still arrogant as ever but at least this time I did not shoot him with a glare."

Elated, he pulled out an inscription scroll that he got from the ruins. This scroll was fragmented and he had to pay a very high price to get it pieced back together by ten high class inscription masters.

"An inscription that you inscribe on your soul realm using soul force huh? That sounds dangerous. It says 1 out of 1000 chance of dying. Fine I don't care! I might die sooner or later in the plot so let's risk it!"

Shen Yue mumbled to himself and it caught Ye Ziyun's attention.

"Don't look at me you slut! Do you want me to get killed by Nie Li!"

Shen Yue cursed in his heart. If Ye Ziyun interacts with him then it could be the end! Trying to steal the protagonist's love interest is suicide!

Studying the inscription pattern, Shen Yue became ignorant to his surroundings. Nie Li glanced at him multiple times and was puzzled.

"Did Shen Yue reincarnate as well!!???"

Nie Li knew how Shen Yue acted. He was aloof, proud and disdainful. He just plays around but seeing him suddenly become hardworking is just too conspiscious!

Plop!*

A crumpled note bounced of Shen Yue's head. He was infuriated as he was pulled out of his trance. He opened up the letter and read it.

"What are you studying? You're in the middle of the class you know! -Nie Li"

Hmmph that brat! If only you weren't a protagonist then I would have killed you right now!

Writing on it and tossing it back at Nie Li. He went back to studying the inscription pattern.

"I don't care! She's my aunt anyway so what if I dont listen to her blabbering nonesense! By now you should have noticed that she's not really teaching anything useful so why not use this time to study? This inscription pattern is really unique and I want to master it!"

Nie Li read the note and disbelief filled his mind.

"No way... Are you still Shen Yue!"

That next paper message was thrown to him. Shen Yue decided to reply honestly.

"I had a dream and I realized something from that dream. Even though I have everything I want right now I might lose it in the future due to my lack of strength!"

Nie Li read the paper and his impression of Shen Yue changed

"You've changed... Maybe this is the heaven's will as well? Fine I will give you fair treatment."

Nie Li mumble to himself and he continued looking around. Shen Xiu the bitch got fed up with Nie Li and insulted the commoners. Nie Li was forced to stand in the back along with his gang after betting with her.

"Auntie! My head hurts so I'm gonna leave for now."

Shen Yue walked away as he dosen't want to sow emnity with Nie Li. He tossed a crumpled paper that Nie Li caught.

"My apologies for my Aunt's bitchyness. Call me later if you need compensation."

Shen Yue tried to leave room while pretending to be dazed and he stumbled around. He tripped on something intentionally and he landed face first into her aunt's breasts.

"Hue hue hue hue hue."

Shen Yue gloated in his heart as he regained his footing and staggered outside. Shen Xiu was speechless as Nie Li and his gang were trying so hard to contain their laughter.

Street

"Okay! Katar katars oh! You there old man!"

The vendor was infuriated but seeing that it was a young master then he was forced to swallow his rage.

"What is it Young Master?"

"I want these katars with a blade of 1.5 meters of length!"

"Young master has good eyes! These katars were made from a five star bronze rank Demon Beast of the lightning wind category. It also has an inscription that complements it. Any bronze rank Demon Beast sliced by this would get paralyzed. Only for the price of 150000 Demon Spirit Coins!

"Yeah yeah whatever! Wrap them up for me!"

Shen Yue handed the vendor 15 demon spirit cards and went towards Nie Li's group which he saw.

"Oi! Shen Yue you're just in time... Here buy the things in this list."

Nie Li called out to Shen Yue and he struck a nerve but he endured and bought the materials for hunting horned sheep.

"Where are you going?"

Nie Li asked Shen Yue.

"To The Holy Orchid Training Grounds. I want to polish my katar arts... Don't give me that look! People like you wouldn't understand!"

Shen Yue ran away and Nie Li's group laughed but now they started to see Shen Yue in a new light.

Holy Orchid Training Grounds

"Fuck! Goddammit! To think they had the nerve to laugh at me like that! Aghhh!!! The heavens are so unfair to let Nie Li reincarnate!"

Shen Yue cussed in his heart and vented his anger. Hundreds of horned sheep corpses littered the field Shen Yue was in and more charged at him. At first he sucked using the katars and got rammed one time but he soon got better.

Woosh!* *Swish!*

Dancing like a phantom, every horned sheep that charged him died by his hands. He was naturally a genius but an arrogant one who wastes his good talents. Since he had changed naturally he will put his genius talents to use. His comprehension towards combat was decent as he learned very quickly.

"No more? Time to move I guess..."

Shen Yue left but Nie Li and his gang witnessed everything from the start.

"He really did change..."

Eight Days Later

"Come back here you little shit!"

Shen Yue chased an orange monkey with large feet and palms. This monkey slapped his ass when he was fighting some large sized demon spirit beast.

"Auooooo!!!"

The monkey wailed in anguish as it was struck dead by Shen Yue.

He cleaned the blood on his bone katars and looked in front of him to see Xiao Ning'er puzzledly looking at him

"What are you doing here?!"

"Practicing my Katar Arts! What are you doing here!?"

"Training my soul force. I'm gonna go back to training so please leave me alone!"

Shen Yue sneered in his heart and thought.

"Geh!!! Ning'er oh Ning'er... Once you fall in love with me I will turn you into a true woman every night!"

He scanned Xiao Ning'ers body and he remembered the right words to say.

"Xiao Ning'er! Your feet feels like it's being burned every night right?"

Her eyes shot back open and she threatheningly asked Shen Yue

"How do you know! Did you send spies to monitor me!"

Shen Yue was alarmed as he forgot that Xiao Ning'er was hostile against Sacred Family members.

"Of course i know! Not only that but your body becomes cold at night and when it reaches midnight your body feels like it's hailing!"

Seeing Xiao Ning'ers hostility fading sent Shen Yue into a good mood but he concealed it.

"In addition to those symptoms there are bruises on your body. Not only do they feel painful but they also spread instead of dissapating. Best case scenario you'll only get ill and your cultivation would regress but worse case scenario you would die! Good thing you're still haven't reached 1 star bronze rank."

By now Xiao Ning'ers hostility had completely been erased. Her fists were clenched and her eyes reddened. Her family had decided to engage her to Shen Yue's elder brother so she practiced diligently at a young age after finding out about that playboy's true nature. She wanted to become strong enough to escape her fate!

"Shen Yue... You know about my illness so you know how to treat it right? Can you help me?"

Frightened by the truth, she dropped her strong guard and hostility agaisnt Shen Yue. She even went as far as to ask for help! After all she is still only a thirteen year old girl. Even though Shen Yue was a disdainfull person his heart still softened due to Xiao Ning'ers situation.

"It can be treated. You can look it up the Holy Orchid Institute's library. I believe it is called the artic disease."

"Really? How!?"

"The daoyin technique must be used to massage the bruises and a concoction made from the combination of Golden Striped Grass and Imperial Sky Grass needs to be consumed daily. For you maybe a month or ten days at least!"

"Daoyin technique?"

Xiao Ning'er puzzledly thought and Shen Yue continued reading chapter 7 in his mind.

"Also don't train your soul force at night. Let me see your cultivation technique."

Xiao Ning'er handed Shen Yue her cultivation technique. Shen Yue has already contacted some spies within Ning'ers family and got a copy revised before hand. He passed down the revised edition to Xiao Ning'er which made her see him in a new light.

"Good! Get someone to treat your bruises with the daoyin technique every three days. If that's all then I shall take my leave."

"C-can you do it instead... You're basically the one treating my illness."

Shen Yue's ears perked up hearing those words. He knew that Xiao Ning'er had a bruise on her foot and somewhere near the breast area.

"Hue hue hue... If I'm lucky I might get a cop or I might even be able to grope her unrestrainedly!"

Shen Yue thought excitedly in his heart but soon he controlled his thoughts an turned back to his "patient"

"It may be inapropriate for me to do it. Are you sure?"

"En!"

Xiao Ning'er nodded and pointed downwards to her foot where a bruise resided. Touching a woman's foot is only allowed for her husband!

"This is too embarassing!"

Ning'er thought as he looked at Shen Yue's handsome face.

"Done!"

Before Shen Yue could stand up and walk away Xiao Ning'er called out again.

"I have another bruise..."

She fell silent and expectation welled up in Shen Yue's heart.

"Yes Yes Yes!!!!!"

Unbuttoning her shirt. A tent tried to pitch up in Shen Yue's robes but giving it his all he restrained it.

"Aghhhh! It hurts! hurry up Ning'er or I might jump you!"

After Xiao Ning'ers shirt was removed her soft supple white fatless skin was exposed and her breasts were wrapped in bandages. Shen Yue was gonna explode vut he saw the very deep violet colored bruise on the lower rib of Xiao Ning'er. He felt guilty for the first time in his life to think of lustful thoughts.

Shen Yue's mood got solemn as he felt pity for this girl. Giving Xiao Ninger a massage only experts know turned pain into pleasure. (Shut up you lot! It's not what you think dammit!). Naturally Shen Yue inherited the mortal's memories from the lightning and he was a very filial son.

"Many thank's to ke juisi for giving me his memories."

"Done!"

Shen Yue finished and backed away from Xiao Ning'er. From what he remembers from the so called anime that ke juisi watched, women tend to be violent.

"Thank you."

"Every three days please meet me at that mountain peak over there. I don't want anyone seeing us and spreading lecherous rumours."

"En! Shen Yue! If you need something from me in the future don't hesitate to ask."

"Naturally. Goodbye Xiao Ning'er . And remember don't meditate at night because gathering moonlight essence without being able to absorb it is dangerous! Rest well."

With tha Shen Yue quickly ran away. After running for an hour he looked at his hand.

"Uoooooooo! Fuck yes! Shen Yue you're so smart it's simply heaven defying!"

He went around slaughtering demon spirit beasts to disappate his excitement.


	2. Chapter2: Exploiting The Plot

Holy Orchid Institute

As always, Shen Yue was still studying the mysterious inscription pattern all alone in his table. Nie Li's gang was seated behind him and not standing because the bitchy Shen Xiu is still not there.

Boom!*

"Eh? Looks like the abtruse gemstone's effect caused me to finally step into 1 star bronze rank huh? Nice."

Stretching his back while seated, his bones cracked and it generated a nice comfy feeling. His soul realm expanded to accomodate his breakthrough to 1 star bronze rank.

Looking at the inscription pattern, new things that he hadn't understood from before.

"Shen Yue...May I sit here for a bit?"

Turning his head to the left, Shen Yue saw Xiao Ning'er nervously looking at him.

"En..."

Focusing back unto the inscription pattern, he tried his best to study it but memories from last night kept on popping up.

"*Sigh* I can't study like this..."

He looked into his spatial ring and looked at his cultivation techniques.

"Looks like I really have to explore that dangerous place. I wanna know what is inside there to be able to disfigure Ning'ers face according to the novel. Maybe I can even find treasures there especially an excellent cultivation technique suited for me."

Mumbling to himself, Ning'er heard some of it and she was confused. Yet she felt somewhat happy that Shen Yue thinks about her.

"Shen Yue. I made some breakfast. Would you like some?"

"En. Thank you."

They ate breakfast together and Xiao Ning'er left. Shen Yue tossed a piece of crumpled paper that Nie Li caught and read.

"We have some observers. Please don't fall asleep in class. -Shen Yue"

Shen Yue pulled out a soul crystal and he was shocked upon putting soul force on it.

"Dark Lightning? wasn't I supposed to be fire attributed?"

The inscription pattern inside his spatial ring went wild. It wanted to exit but it couldn't so it rampaged inside Shen Yue's spatial ring. Running out of class, he met his aunt.

"Yue'er what are you doing here?"

"Auntie! please cover for my abscence something is wrong with my soul realm!"

Shen Yue's soul force kept on dropping back to 99 then to 100 alternately making it very painful for him and cracks started forming inside his soul realm.

"Yue'er!"

Shen Yue snuck into the Holy Orchid Training Grounds and went to the mountain peak where he has to meet Xiao Ning'er every three days. Tossing away the berserk inscription pattern it floated atop Shen Yue's head.

"Fuck! Is this what it meant by 1 out of 1000 chance of dying? It was in reverse as it meant 1000 out of 1 chance of dying!"

The Inscription Pattern Drained Shen Yue's soul force and reduced it to 1. Shen Yue collapsed but still he is conscious. Looking at the Inscription Pattern above his chest, he saw words flying into it.

"What now! Do you want to get rid of every cultivation technique!?"

The pattern kept on sucking in information about cultivation techniques. Either it was from some ruins or inside someone's mind. The information about cultivation techniques still gets gathered.

Crash!*

Black Lightning hit Shen Yue again and it also targeted the pattern, finishing it's unknown shenanigans.

"Author kun. No. Sage Emperor I am gonna fucking kill you in the future."

Shen Yue blamed the Sage Emperor as he is the only existence that could possibly do that based on the novel. The inscription pattern flew into his forehead and every cultivation technique it gathered imprinted itself unto Shen Yue's brain.

"Auoooo!!!!"

Shen Yue lost consciousness.

Two Days Later, Night

"Shen Yue! Shen Yue wake up!"

Shen Yue slowly opened his eyes and saw Xiao Ning'er anxiously shaking him. Tears could be seen only moments away from falling off the corner of her eyes.

"Ning'er... I'm alright."

Shen Yue stood up and he felt his soul force currently at 100.

"Ning'er, I'm sorry for making you worry."

Shen Yue dropped down to kowtow and Xiao Ning'er was shocked. She expected those from the Sacred Family to be petty and proud while she did think Shen Yue was an exception but she didn't think Shen Yue was like this.

"N-No... It's alright go rest for now. My treatment can wait."

"No. I'm not going to head home. Didn't I say I was fine?"

Xiao Ning'er could do nothing but let Shen Yue treat her bruises as everytime she tries to send Shen Yue away he just stubbornly stays.

"I-If you say so."

After massaging Xiao Ning'ers bruises, Shen Yue immediately tested the new cultivation technique that he got from the strange inscription pattern.

"It works! And it's completely compatible with my formless dark lightning attribute!"

"Shen Yue... What do you think of your elder brother?"

"My elder brother... Honestly I think he is a dickhead."

"What is a dickhead?"

Xiao Ning'er innocently asked and Shen Yue nearly coughed up blood. He forgot that only he knows about those things.

"Errr. I mean he is only a good for nothing playboy. His prescence is utterly disgusting as he smells like a prostitute due to the massive amounts of women he wooed."

Xiao Ning'er gritted her teeth in disgust. If the marriage between her and Shen Fei continues then wouldn't she just become a flesh toy for Shen Yue's brother?

"Ning'er... You don't have to worry about the arranged marriage between you two. I will kill him for you."

Shen Yue's tone became dark and full of malice. After being struck by lightning, he basically had experienced a rebirth due to his disposition being affected by those memory fragments. He was no longer truly Shen Yue but a mixture of Shen Yue and Ke Juisi.

"What!? Shen Yue you can't do that! What if they catch you!? And you don't even stand a chance against him. He's a silver rank demon spiritualist!"

Xiao Ning'er became worried. What if Shen Yue really gets into trouble due to her? Her heart wouldn't be able to habdle it. She had long harbored feelings for Shen Yue since the night she saw his true self ans helped her.

Shen Yue's lips curled up and a trace of insanity could be seen in his eyes.

"Hue Hue Hue. Ning'er oh Ning'er. If they catch me then I guess I will just have to kill them all. Really it's that simple! After all Dead men tell no tales. Believe me there are plenty of methods to kill someone."

Thud!*

Xiao Ning'er glomped Shen Yue to the ground. Her embrace tightened and it turned into a form of a lock which prevented Shen Yue from being able to get up.

"Ning'er let me go! I need to cultivate. How am I supposed to kill Shen Fei if you don't let me get stronger or let me plan?"

"No! Shen Yue you musn't do it! Why are you going this far just for me!?"

Shen Yue's smiled ear to ear before replying in a somewhat crazy yet sweet tone.

"Because Ning'er. I! Love! You! And you belong to me."

"Shen Yue what are you saying?"

Xiao Ning'er couldn't believe what she heard. She was happy yet afraid. What if Shen Yue was just using this as a tactic for her to release him?

"Let me say it again. Ehem... I FUCKING LOVE XIAO NING'ER! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE!"

Shouting at the top of his lungs. It travelled for quite the distance and it reached Nie Li who was walking around at night.

"Well that's reassuring. I guess Shen Yue dosen't want Ye Ziyun huh?"

Nie Li cheerily said. His biggest concern ws eliminated. Now he could have Ye Ziyun and no one would get in his way.

"Shen Yue..."

"Ning'er."

Shen Yue came back to his senses yet he wasn't afraid. That single moment of lunacy voiced his true feelings. He leaned forward and kissed Xiao Ning'er directly on the lips. Those soft cherry like lips quivered a bit in resistance but they soon gave in. They shared a long passionate kiss as their tounges coiled together until they broke away.

"Shen Yue..."

"Call me Yue'er, I know you love me. It was quite obvious you know?"

Shen Yue smiled happily. In the past he might have just ignored her due to Ye Ziyun but now Ye Ziyun looks inferior to Xiao Ning'er in Shen Yue's eyes. Xiao Ninger happily embraced him again and they fell asleep that night in eachother's warm embrace. (No they did not have sex. Just making it clear for you guys.)

Morning

"Wuuu..."

"Yue'er... It's morning. Wake up already!"

Xiao Ning'er giggled happily as she helped Shen Yue stand up.

"Oh right! Ning'er do you have a primary soul crystal?"

"I have three pieces why?"

"Inject your soul force inside and I will give you a cultivation technique."

Xiao Ning'er did and inside the crystal, a winged dragon made out of lightning flew around.

"83 Soul Force. Winged Dragon Soul Form. Wind Lightning Attribute. Ning'er that's perfect! I have just the cultivation technique for you!"

Due to the inscription incident, Shen Yue's mind was filled with a lot of cultivation techniques.

"Here memorize these chants. They are for the [Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique!"

"Thank You."

Her feelings for Shen Yue fully stabilized. She still held some hidden prejudice against Shen Yue even though she does not know of it but those thoughts were erased. Shen Yue quivered and he immediately responded.

"Ning'er! You don't have to thank me you know? After all... Well you understand. Let's go or we might be late for class!"

Holy Orchid Institute

Shen Yue had nothing to do. He already finished the thing with the weird inscription pattern so he naturally had a lot of spare time.

Shu!*

A piece of crumpled paper hit Shen Yue and he opened it.

"Hey can you help me out? Buy every single purple haze grass in the whole glory city - Nie Li"

"Sure. It's just purple haze grass I'll pay for it with my money."

Shen Yue tossed it back to the owner.

"A chance for currying favor! I won't let it go!"

Shen Yue ordered his servants to purchase every purple haze grass and paid them a huge sum of money to keep their mouths shut.

Later Shen Yue found Nie Li as a library clerk in the library which granted them an excuse to skip class.

"Nie Li here you go."

Shen Yue gave the interspatial ring full of purple haze grass to Nie Li. He was about to go away until Nie Li invited him to join them. Shen Yue agreed and he immediately started cultivating. Lu Piao who couldn't keep his mouth shut asked Shen Yue.

"Why are you working so hard to cultivate? Last time it was about an inscription."

Nie Li's gang shifted their attention to Shen Yue.

"Can you all keep a secret?"

They all nodded and swore to do so.

"I'm planning on killing all my relatives and taking over the Sacred Family. I've already caused an internal strife between some of them secretly. Atleast one fourth of the sacred family is within my hands."

They were all shocked. What happened to cause him to be hostile towards his kin?

"Shen Yue are you serious!?"

Nie Li's gang erupted with many questions but the main topic is why? what reason do you have to do it?

"Yes I will do it. My family is planning on sending a huge demon beast horde to destroy glory city. I don't know when yet but I do know it will happen and the dark hall will also support them. I wanna stop it before it's too late."

Pa!* *Pa!*

Nie Li clenched his fists hardand it made a firm cracking noise. Shen Yue went back into cultivating and the gang remained silent as they studied battle inscription patterns. A bunch of other students were being lively and it caught Nie Li and Shen Yue's attention.

"Shit. I wonder what will happen since I already took the shadow devil lamp."

Shen Yue decided to agree to go with the expedition group into the ancient orchid ruins led by Chen Linjian who basically was a rich kid.

A Few Days Later

"These are yours!"

Everyone recieved some Superior Soul Assembling pills and Spiritual Enhancing Pills.

"Many thanks classmate Nie."

"You don't have to thank me. After all starting from now we are brothers!"

Nie Li beamingly said and the gang also agreed. To them someone who isn't afraid to do the right thing even at such circumstances is a brother to them. Shen Yue smiled happily.

"En. Looks like my plan worked. Now I don't have to worry about my life due to Nie Li."

Shen Yue sneered in his heart. His plan worked, how can he not be happy? Shen Yue popped a Soul Assembling pill into his mouth and cultivated quietly.

Half An Hour Later

Boom!*

Shen Yue reached 2 star bronze rank due to the stacked effect of the gemstone, pill, and supreme cultivation technique he had.

3 Hours Later

Boom!*

Shen Yue reached 3 star bronze rank while Lu Piao reached 1star bronze rank and Du Ze reached 1 star bronze rank two hours ago. Nie Li was lagging behind due to his slow yet op cultivation technique.

"Shen Yue. What cultivation technique are you using? you breakthrough so fast?"

Lu Piao asked as he was really lazy and he wanted easy gains.

"I believe it's called [Dark Lightning Dragon] cultivation technique."

Shen Yue named it like that as when he checked his soul force using a primary soul crystal, he had the same soul form as Xiao Ning'er which was odd as his soul realm was formless a few days ago. His supreme cultivation technique was like the one he gave to Xiao Ning'er but a few times more better.

Evening

Shen Yue was walking around with Nie Li until they saw Ye Ziyun.

"Go get her tiger. I believe she's already your woman by the time you reach a high cultivation."

Shen Yue went away and left the two lovebirds together. He also wanted to find Xiao Ning'er but too bad he forgot to ask where she usually stays.

Next Day

Shen Yue was walking around the Secret Treasure Pavillion looking at weapons and armor while waiting for Nie Li. He went outside to breath some fresh air until a hand clamped his left shoulder.

"Yue'er... I've heard you've been getting Ideas about my woman."

"Shen Fei... No elder brother so what? It's up to Xiao Ning'er to decide who she likes. What are you gonna do about it? Deal with it bitch!"

Shen Yue flashed his elder brother with the most smug smile he could do and Shen Fei got infuriated. Shen Fei assaulted Shen Yue's soul realm with his soul force intent on crippling Shen Yue.

"Guh! hehehehe Do you even lift bro? You failed in crippling me."

Shen Yue was sent staggering back wards with blood flowing out of his mouth. His soul realm nearly broke but he managed to hold on by utilizing his own soulforce for defence.

"Still not crippled and turned into trash? You really are my brother to survive that. I'll be going off now. After all there are quite a lot of bystanders around."

Shen Yue was trembling in rage. He was humiliated and harmed by this playboy.He didn't even manage to fight back so naturally he is furious!

Shen Fei walked away smugly and when he did, an orange haired figure rushed into Shen Yue's side. Nie Li and his gang also rushed over after witnessing everything.

"Yue'er!"

"I'm fine... Ning'er, did you see that? I will protect you from that beast no matter what. He will die a dog's death."

Shen Yue stood up and reassured Xiao Ning'er before going to Nie Li and walking towards the meeting place for the expedition.


	3. Chapter3: Family Strife

Ancient Orchid City Ruins

"Something feels off. I ordered the five gold rank demon spiritists to kill every monkey here even the huge blue one. Why are they here again?"

Puzzled Shen Yue kept on killing monkeys without breaking a strength. His physique was special as it's strength was completely tied to his soulforce. Add his rigorous bodily training to that made his physical strength is 75 percent higher than his soul force.

Roar!*

An earthshaking roar echoed out and it caught everyone's attention. Shen Yue was in disbilief as the huge blue armed ape they killed in the past was still here! It was exactly the same as last time! It was at silver rank and it was a spirit grade demon beast too, causing it to be able to think like a human toddler.

"Whatever! It's acceptable that there is another spirit grade demon beast! After all we are in the wilderness."

Demon beasts were graded like humans via bronze, silver, gold, etc. Spirit grade demon beasts were naturally much stronger than regulars for they have formed a spirit in their minds, giving them the intellect of a ten year old human child. As for emperor grades, well they are like spirit grade demon beasts but their strength are the difference between heaven and earth! Also their spirit is in a liquid state and they can change into a human form.

"5 star silver rank!"

"Retreat into the woods everyone! I'll divert it's attention while it chases us!"

Shen Yue did not know whether to laugh or cry. He generally won't do this but he needs those damn reputation points to increase Nie Li's favorability towards him.

Woosh! *Shu!* *Shu!* *Shu!*

Like an annoying fly that somehow learned how to use a fucking gun. Shen Yue irritated the fuck out of the 5 star silver rank spirit grade blue armed huge ape with his crossbow. His skills were inferior to Nie Li but it was decent enough to serve it's purpose. Plus his evasion was just too damn broken due to his katar training.

"Split into six and lure it to the fort!"

Shen Yue went with Nie Li as he was starting to get tired kiting such a dangerous boss. A 2 star silver rank demon spiritist got slapped into death by it making it much more terrifying to fight.

"This kid must be a noble! Capture him!"

"Screw off dogshit Dark Guild! I your father is being generous here so this ape is yours! Have fun assholes!"

Shen Yue happily ran away while the dark guild members that tried to get him was forced to deal with the Giant Blue Armed Ape. Running deeper into the forest he saw Nie Li and Ye Ziyun waiting for him.

"What are you lot doing waiting here? Let's go the Dark Guild is here!"

The trio went travelled into the meeting spot and they found a statue. They stopped to read it's contents but when they passed it they fell underground as the floor colapsed. Shen Yue buried his katars into the wall and it stopped him from fall damage. He slowly scaled the cliff's walls and managed to get down.

They walked for six to five hours and arrived in the hall. Shen Yue hung his shoulders down. He found an abtruse gemstone from a corpse here in the past but he couldn't open the coffin which contained a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book. He tried getting closer to the coffin but he was repelled backwards by an unknown force. No headache he was just repelled. They searched corpses for loot and found a few bronze rank armors and weapons.

"Nie Li how can you get inside there?"

"Yeah when I tried going near the coffin I felt a skull splitting headache."

Shen Yue was confused. Why did he not feel any headache but get repelled? He shrugged it off as he concluded that it must be because Nie Li had the book in the past.

A Few Hours Later

Boom!*

Shen Yue reached 4 star bronze rank as his soul force stepped into the 400 mark. He was in a corner letting the two lovebirds flirt and stuff. After he woke up he called towards them and they entered deeper into the underground palace and they came upon the stone hall.

"Impossible!!!"

Shen Yue's mouth hung down in disbelief. Didn't he already take the Shadow Devil Lamp? Looking at his interspatial ring he still had it but why was there another in the stone pedestal.

"This must be the power of the plot! The plot must be resetting items that was taken away before the protagonist could get them. Then that must be the reason I was repelled from the remnant page. The protagonist is in the zone!"

Shen Yue found out about this crazy thing. If his hypothesis is correct then he could just take the things destined for Nie Li and not worry about the plot changing too much.

Shen Yue also realised another thing.

"The plot would protect me until I am supposed to die in the plot. Basically I am immortal for a while! Too bad once the demon beast horde crisis is averted my immortality would fade away. Meh it's alright I guess."

Elated he waited for Chen Linjian to come inside the stone chamber and loot it. Nie Li got the shadow devil lamp and they soon all frantically ran back to glory city to avoid the dark hall.

A Month Later

Shen Yue had permanently became part of Nie Li's gang which became the disappointment of his family. Shen Fei ridiculed him everytime they run into each other but Shen Yue dosen't even pay attention when he does. The alchemy association became the center of attention due to the cost effective pill formulas Nie Li gave them.

Shen Yue and co were chatting within the class and naturally Xiao Ning'er was there too. Commotion rose up within a direction and Xiao Ning'ers lips went pale. Shen Yue's brother, Shen Fei was walking towards them! Shen Yue noticed it and he kissed Xiao Ning'er right on the spot!

"Shen Yue! How dare you taint my woman!"

Shen Fei roared in anger and sent a fist strike towards Shen Yue. Shen Yue met it fist to fist.

Bam!*

Shen Fei staggered backwards but Shen Yue stood steady as a mountain and held Xiao Ning'ers waist tightly to himself.

"Your woman? Ning'er who is your man. Me or that trash?"

Everyone was shocked. Shen Fei was already a 3 star silver ranked demon spiritist. How can Shen Yue repel him like that?

"You. I love you Shen Yue!"

Xiao Ning'er said embarassedly and Shen Yue was happy beyond recognition. The onlookers admired Shen Yue's bravery. Stealing another man's future wife is just damn too domineering!

"So the Winged Dragon is going against the Sacred Family hu? Xiao Ning'er you will regret this!"

"She won't regret it faggot. Also aren't you dumb? I'm also from the Sacred Family you damn idiot!"

Shen Yue ridiculed Shen Fei as Shen Fei walked away. The onlookers became hostile with Shen Fei. They felt bad that Shen Yue had to be born with such a despicable brother.

"Shen Fei I Xiao Ning'er will enter the Heavenly Sacred Border! You won't be able to touch me or my family!"

Xiao Ning'er proudly stated. She wanted to enter that place to become stronger. She wanted to be strong enough to stand by Shen Yue's side in the future and shoulder every obstacle together.

"Hmmp! Shen Yue, martial arts tournament in the future! You and me to the death do you dare!?"

"Of course I dare! I'm not a pussy unlike you!"

Everyone understood that those words were a form of ridicule. Nie Li voiced everyone's question as he asked Shen Yue.

"Shen Yue... What is a pussy?"

Shen Yue smiled wryly and pretended he did not hear that.

Shen Xiu walked in swaying her hips and he looked at Shen Yue with disappointment. The Sacred Family could not control Shen Yue anymore. Already 50 percent of the family was in his hands for some reason and his father, Shen Hong can't even reason with him.

"The examination for our class this year is starting soon! Everyone follow me!"

The exam was simple. Punch a rock to test your physical strength and use a soul crystal to measure your soulforce. Shen Yue let the gang go first as he wanted to be the last one.

"Nie li 100 physical strength. 100 soulforce. 1 star Bronze rank demon spiritist!"

"Wow what a jerk. Your soulforce is somewhere between 590 and 600 yet you supressed it."

Shen Yue lamented. Nie Li made his aunt lose face which also made him lose some face but it was acceptable.

"Shen Yue you're next!"

"En!"

Bam!*

Punching the rock, cracks riddled it's entire being and it was only a touch away from falling apart.

"Physical strength 1175!"

Shen yue then inserted his soulforce into a primary soul crystal.

Boom!*

The crystal exploded! It could only handle a soulforce of up to 500 but Shen Yue's soulforce of 666 overloaded it!

"Assign Shen Yue to the Genius class!"

Starting from that day. Shen Yue secluded himself in the sacred family due to the number of people wanting to curry favor with him. His control over the sacred family reached above 60 percent. He only needs to reach black gold rank and kill his father and he would be safe from the plot.

Night

Boom!*

reaching 2 star silver rank with a soulforce of 2000, Shen Yue pulled out the shadow devil spirit lamp and inserted his soul force into it to integrate with the shadow devil demon spirit.

Reeeeeeee!*

The shadow devil demon spirit escaped the lamp and it tried to break free from Shen Yue's chain like soul force the whole room went pitch black due to the prescence of the shadow devil demon spirit.

"The plot insists that Nie Li was the only person who should have a shadow devil demon spirit. Amazing! For the plot to actually mutate mine to change it up a bit. It's way stronger than Nie Li's!"

The Shadow Devil Demon Spirit saw Shen Yue and stopped it's resistance. It willingly entered his soul realm where it would stay for eternity.

"Than you plot kun! You actually gave me a mutated spirit grade shadow devil demon spirit!"

Shen Yue spreadt his arms out and praised towards the heavens. Elated he merged with the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit. 1.5 meter long bone sickles grew out of his arms. His body disappeared and reappeared. He can now void form and corporeal form. In void form he can hide his aura and become illusory yet he can't attack.

"Hmm!? I whats this?"

Shen Yue felt the demon spirit instructing him to focus on his shadow. He did and the shadow became another shen yue but black! The shadow was being controled by the demon spirit itself. She Yue gained a bodyguard!

"Stando Power! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh My God!"

Shen Yue tried jumping off the manor and head first into the ground. The second Shen Yue caught him and safely helped him up to his feet. Happy he went back inside and cancelled his transformation.

He found out that the shadow devil clone that he had became his shadow again. He could summon it anytime but it dosen't exhaust his soul force as if it was another entity! He was happy as he can only have one demon spirit unlike Nie Li who is a cheat that can have seven. Shen Yue decided that he will have this Demon spirit as his permanent one. He will never exchange it for another! He looked at his demon spirit who looked back at him too.

"I'll name you Shuai Shi (Graceful Lifetime) for you will help me live a graceful life with your abilities!"

If anyone were to find out about this then Shen Yue would be branded as a lunatic. He does not care as he felt that he had to do it. It had no reaction yet Shen Yue somehow felt that it was happy. He transformed and he ordered the clone to fight him and so they did. This was a new combat training regiment that he thought of. He dosen't have to worry about getting injured due to the clone's nature of protecting him so at most he would suffer light bruises.

Next day

"Wuuuuu... no more."

He underestimated his clone as it was pretty ruthless. He was beaten down to the ground while his clone sat on his back with it's fingers cupping it's chin. Almost like it is thinking about something. It disappated and turned into Shen Yue's shadow again. He dusted off his robes and went to the heavenly marks family.

Heavenly Marks Family

"Nie Li! Are you coming to the auction or what?"

Shen Yue impatiently called out to Nie Li and the family members couldn't do a thing due to Shen Yue's background. Nie Li's little sister went to Shen Yue.

"Big brother already went ahead."

"Mnh! Sorry for the trouble."

Shen Yue left and when he arrived back at his mansion. He equipped his clone with bronze rank armor and ordered it to stand and not move.

Crack!*

Cracking his knuckles, he went to town. After breaking ten sets of bronze rank armor, Shen Yue sat down to cultivate while shoving Soul Tempering pills into his mouth every once in a while. He also nourished his demon spirit with his soulforce but the decrease was overtaken by the increase due to the pills.

"That damn Nie Li! Heh I already took your nightmare demon pot from the dark ruins. Let's see wether my hypothesis is correct."

Shen Yue pulled out the Nightmare Demon pot and placed a lot of demon spirits inside. They began eating eachother and after a while a victor emerged.

"Not bad. A trash Demon Spirit but with a God level growth rate. Shuai Shi eat it!"

The shadow clone appeared and took the demon spirit from the pot. It placed it into it's mouth and started chewing on it. It took awhile before it was fully consumed by Shuai Shi. Sensing a good change within Shuai Shi, Shen Yue kept on refining demon spirits and feeding it to Shuai Shi.

Five Days Later

"Shuai Shi you can't it this one! This one is for Xiao Ning'er!"

Shuai Shi was about to eat another god level growth demon spirit but was stopped by Shen Yue. After feeding Shuai Shi too many god level growth demon spirits it's consciousness actually returned. Usually when a demon beast dies their consciousness fades away but Shuai Shi was an exception. The Shadow Clone dispersed and Shuai Shi actually threw a tantrum inside Shen Yue's soul realm.

"I'm not feeding you anymore! You're already a spirit grade demon beast in the past so your demon spirit was also at that grade. If you're already this stubborn then what would happen if you became an emperor grade demon spirit!?"

Shuai Shi stopped and it continued floating aimlessly within Shen Yue's soul realm. Suddenly an image flashed in Shen Yue's mind. There was a Shadow Devil who integrated with a legend rank expert. Before he died he sent the Shadow Devil into a lamp and gave it to some monks.

"So this was your past life. Your master abandoned you in the past even though you did not want to leave him and stay even in his death."

Shen Yue admired Shuai Shi. Such loyalty is very rare especially in worlds like these. Shuai Shi's strength rose up to the same rank as Shen Yue due to the large connection between demon spirits and demon spiritists.

A Few Days Later

Boom!*

Shen Yue was sitting cross legged on his shadow clone's head, He wore the nightmare demon pot on his head like a lunatic. The Nightmare Demon pot constantly exudes soulforce and since the soul realm is located in the mind, Shen Yue put the pot on his head and also summons Shuai Shi to absorb some of the soulforce that he can't absorb.

Knock* *Knock*

Shen Yue dispersed the shadow clone and he had some difficulty in getting the pot out of his head so it took a while before he could answer the door.

"Yue'er... The tournament is going to come soon. Are you gonna participate?"

Shen Xiu asked Shen Yue to confirm it with Shen Fei.

"Of course. Now if you excuse me I have to train."

Shen Yue slammed the door on her aunt's face. He dosen't give a shit wether her aunt would get mad because afterall he will kill her sooner or later.

As Shen Yue wore the pot on his head and summoned his shadow clone. Shen Fei was plotting behind his back. Thinking of ways to ensure his victory.


	4. Chapter4: Warning

Tournament Day

Clutching unto the red jade Xiao Ning'er gave him, he was filled with confidence.

"Ning'er I will win. Even if it is Nie Li I will not lose! Shuai Shi ready up, soon we will go into war."

Shen Yue walked towards Nie Li and chatted a bit. He was even introduced by Nie Li to Director Yang and ended up getting teased by her. Shen Yue was silent as a rock yet innocent like an eunuch. He could endure temptation because he had Xiao Ning'er as his motivation.

Yang Xin was embarassed as she thought to herself why is she teasing Shen Yue who was only a 13 year old kid. Nie Li was dumbfounded due to Shen Yue's tenacity.

"Well if isn't my little brother."

Shen Fei rudely interrupted Nie Li and Shen Yue's conversation and he even emphasized "little".

"Oh? good morning "elder" brother. You look as shriveled up as a wilted peony due to your age. Oh did I forget to say that you are a lecherous freak?"

"Hmmph! Once the tournament starts I will play you to death!"

"Oh my... Elder brother why are you like this? No wonder Ning'er DOES NOT LIKE YOU. I'm your brother you know yet you're this hostile towards me. Good heavens Ning'er was so stressed due to your attitude and that dogshit ARRANGED MARRIAGE. She was so stressed that we had to seclude ourselves in a hidden room and I had to give her a nice massage."

Throwing sexual innuendos at Shen Fei was super effective. Shen Fei was pissed! Shen Fei suddenly sent a fist towards Shen Yue but it was all in Shen Yue's calculations.

His shadow clone who was in void form tripped Shen Fei in a split second before void forming once again. No one else even Nie Li knew about it.

Thud!*

"Mnfhfhhh!"

A muffled grunt ensued as Shen Fei fell face first into Yang Xin's tits! Adding insult to injury, Shen Yue's shadow clone's fingers materialized between Yang Xin's thighs.

Poke!* *Poke!* *Rub* *Rub* *Pinch* *Pinch*

Those finger movements were so profound that Yang Xin thought that it was Shen Fei who was sexually assaulting her! Those nearby did so too and they were dumbfounded!

"Ooooo! SHEN FEI!"

Yang Xin was pissed. To think she had guarded that area for two decades only to be touched by some kid! Everyone saw it even half of the crowd. Some men were pissed at Shen Fei. Their target of lust was actually harassed by someone else!

"Shen Fei you're disgusting! To actually assault Director Yang! I am not allowing Xiao Ning'er to be in the same city as you! I am gonna fucking kill you in the tournament!"

Shen Yue's voice travelled quite far and it reached everyone. Everone now has one thought shared within their minds.

"Shen Yue kill him! We support you! No one will harm you if you do!"

Yang Xin was touched by Shen Yue's actions.

"It wasn't me I swear! Director Yang believe me it wasn't me!"

Shen Fei desperately held Yang Xin's hand and she became furious!

Pa!*

Slapped flying, Shen Fei summersaulted twice in the air before landing on his butt.

"Director Yang. I am very sorry for having a brother like that. Please punish me for letting my elder brother grow unrestrainedly!"

Shen Yue kowtowed towards Yang Xin and Shen Ming followed too. They apologised earnestly towards her as she was one of the core members of the alchemy assosciation! One word can render their sacred family in dire straits. Shen Yue had a backup plan though but he still kowtowed to curry favor with Yang Xin.

"En. Rise up, it's not your fault that it Shen Fei grew up like that."

Touched by Shen Yue's apology, she let the matter go but if Shen Fei does not die in the tournament then she will kill him herself! The match between Shen Yue and Shen Fei started. The crowd cheered as Shen Yue walked into stage but it turned into mockery upon Shen Fei's arrival at stage.

Shen Fei decided to beat Shen Yue only with his physical strength and Shen Yue saw through him. His lips curled into a smile of disdain. Before Shen Fei could move Shen Yue appeared behind him. The Shen Yue walking unto stage was just his shadow clone wrapped in a cloak!

"What!"

"Hmmph! You're already dead."

With a physical strength of 5250, Shen Yue who was a 3 star silver ranked demon spiritualist punched through Shen Fei's chest!

"Guh! Impossible... How can this be?"

Shen Fei died in one punch. His cold lifeless body fell face first into the ground and blood leaked out of the gaping hole within his chest.

Shen Yue walked away silently after wiping the blood off his fist. The crowd erupted in frenzy as they cheered for Shen Yue. Their wish was granted so they felt gratitude towards Shen Yue. Shen Ming nearly bursted into tears. He wanted to punish Shen Yue but unfortunately he can't do a thing!

Outside the arena, Shen Yue was standing there and he summoned his shadow clone and they bro fisted.

"Shen Fei is dead. I wonder who is next?"

Contemplating on who to kill, time passed and he fought another sacred family member but he did not summon his demon spirit. He won just by using his silver rank katars which he found in the Sacred Family's treasury.

"Next up. The final match! Shen Yue vs Nie Li!"

Everyone felt bad for Shen Yue. Nie Li already won against a gold rank sacred family member yet Shen Yue still has to face him.

"Nie Li. Don't hold back, I know you were doing so."

After saying those words, Shen Yue instantly merged with Shuai Shi. He was saving the shadow clone as a trump card and he dosen't want to use it against Nie Li or it would be revealed.

Woosh!*

Like bullet speeding towards his target. Shen Yue directly appeared in front of Nie Li who already merged with his fanged panda.

Clang!*

Nie Li's soul weapon which were always one rank higher than it's user appeared and colided with Shen Yue's bone sickle. If it was a regular demon spirit against those katars then the demon spirit's blade would have been cleanly cut like tofu. Taking advantage of Nie Li's shock, Shen Yue entered void form after redirecting Nie Li's attention to his left.

"Gravity Field!"

Shen Yue who appeared on Nie Li's right got his movements delayed and he missed his strike. He entered void form and vanished once more. Appearing behind Nie Li, Shen Yue sliced again but this time his strike contained power from the law of earth!

"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!"

A slash seemingly able to contain the heaviness of the earth battled Nie Li's katars. Nie Li's feet sunk into the ground and the whole stage cracked. Not stopping there, Shen Yue unleashed a flurry of slashes and punches which pressured Nie Li.

"Yin Yang blast!"

Shen Yue barely evaded that and a blast of explosive power hit him causing him to tumble backwards. He stood up coughing a mouthful of blood. Nie Li was worn out and Shen Yue was also tired. A battle of attrition ensued. Shen Yue even though one one level higher than Nie Li as he was a 3 star silver rank and Nie Li was only a 2 star silver rank would still lose if it comes to endurance! His control over his soulforce consumption was not comparable to Nie li who had flawless control. Therefore he planned to end this quickly.

"Gravity Field!"

Nie Li took the initiative and charged Shen Yue who had their movements slowed. Vanishing like a phantom, Shen Yue appeared behind Nie Li once more and he unleashed his final attack.

"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!"

Shen Yue put his all into this final move and Nie Li spat out a ball of light and dark which revolved around each other as it flew to Shen Yue.

"Yin Yang blast!!!!"

Point blank range destructive power erupted when the two balls colided.

Boom!*

Smoke littered the arena as the fight drew to an end. The smoke cleared up and Shen Yue was still standing and Nie Li was too.

"A Tie! Shen Yue and Nie Li Tied!"

"Amazing. For you to actually be able to fight me like this, I'm impressed."

Shen Yue said nothing as he was disappointed. If it weren't for his shadow clone shielding him at the last split second then he would have already been sent into the infirmary.

He lost his patience causing him to lose and he held back.

"En... It was a good fight. Too bad I didn't beat you."

After the fight. Nie Li and Shen Yue's name revertebrated across the whole glory city. They were classified as talents who only appears every ten thousand years. The Dark Guild got fed up as Shen Yue kept on intercepting their movements in glory city so they sent people to kill Shen Yue and Nie Li. They failed miserably because Nie Li was a protagonist and Shen Yue had the shadow devil demon spirit so instead of being killed, he killed them all. Hearing about these, Ye Zong, Ye Ziyun's father decided for the two to enter the city lord's mansion to be nurtured and protected.

Holy Orchid Institute

"Vice principal Ye Sheng. I Shen Yue wants to enter the Heavenly Sacred Border!"

Shen Yue wanted to see Xiao Ning'er again. Seeing Nie Li and Ye Ziyun act lovey dovey made Shen Yue a tad bit jealous. He wanted to see Ning'er to and spend time together.

"En. You and Nie Li are in the top of the genius class so you qualify."

After allowing Shen Yue inside, Shen Yue ran like a horse that escaped captivity. Arriving inside the Heavenly Sacred Border, Shen Yue felt Shuai Shi absorb soulforce faster and so does he.

"A holy land for cultivation! Nice!"

Shen Yue looked around and saw a beautiful scenery filled with mountains, grassy fields and beautiful flowers. Shen Yue found Xiao Ning'er cultivating and he creeped closer to her and whispered in her ear.

"Ning'er. I found you!"

Xiao Ning'er opened her eyes and saw Shen Yue joyfully smiling at her. This caused her heart to flutter and she got lost in those eyes of him.

"Ning'er! I found a new cultivation method! I call it Duo cultivation. It's simply much more faster than solitarily cultivating!"

Ning'er came back to her senses and hugged Shen Yue.

"Hubby you're here!"

"Hubby!!!"

That word caught Shen Yue offguard and it caused him to nearly orgasm. Being called husband by the one you love is one thing. But when your lover is a supreme beauty then add that to the mix and boundless joy will fill your heart.

"Heee hee... Ning'er that's right I'm here now. The duo cultivation method is just plain simple! We just sit facing each other and connect our palms then cultivate."

Ning'er did not care even if Shen Yue was just bullshitting her. She happily followed and cultivated. Their speed went faster than before and it allowed them to increase their soul force steadily.

Three Days Later

Boom!*

"Hubby this is simply amazing! Were already at 5 star silver rank!"

"En! Of course it's amazing! Naturally I will give my woman everything."

They stopped cultivating as it can only be used every month. Do it a few times more than that then you might even attract the sage emperor's attention.

"Ning'er I'm going to go deeper."

"En!"

Shen Yue went further towards the center of the Heavenly Sacred Border in void form. He reached the middle and a murderous aura assaulted him. He was unfazed and he fought against it using his own murderous intent. Xiao Ning'er followed him and she endured being assaulted by illusions.

The murderous aura targeted Xiao Ning'er but Shen Yue bombarded her soul realm with soulforce to prevent the murderous aura from getting her. She was drenched in sweat and her curvaceous body became more higlighted causing Shen Yue to gawk at her.

"Hubby. You can touch me all you want if you want to. If it's you I-I don't mind."

Xiao Ning'er felt Shen Yue's piercing gaze. She embarassedly gave Shen Yue permission as she looked to her left.

"Ning'er naturally I will. If we were alone but someone is here and I do not want them to disturb us."

Shen Yue directed his murderous aura at Founder Ye Yan who was in soul form which repelled him away. Xiao Ning'er broke into the 1 star gold rank demon spiritist which made Shen Yue happy.

"Ning'er integrate with this demon spirit."

Shen Yue gave Xiao Ning'er a Heavenly Lightning Sparrow with a god level growth rate.

"Hubby I..."

Faint tears were at Xiao Ning'ers eyes. She swore to herself that she would follow Shen Yue even to death and do absolutely anything for him. She began to integrate with it and Shen Yue walked towards the thunder god's meteorite sword. It's murderous intent grew stronger as the sky became red due to it as if it is warning Shen Yue to back off or the world will be destroyed!

Innumerable Demon Beast Spirits erupted from the blade and it surged nonstop into Shen Yue's soul realm! Shuai Shi went outside of it and it consumed all the demon beast spirits that charged Shen Yue. Every spirit that entered his body caused his cultivation to increase! He used the sword's demon beast spirits against it.

Shing!*

Shen Yue pulled the sword out and the area went silent. After putting it on his back, The world stopped. Shen Yue could not move but only look around with his eyes.

"Time stopped!?!?"

Shen Yue stared back at the pedestal and saw another Thunder God's Meteorite sword form. Time moved again and Shen Yue still had the sword.

"What The Fuck! Don't tell me I can duplicate this shit!?"

Shen Yue grasped the one in the pedestal but he was sent flying back and a voice echoed in his head.

"This is for the protagonist only! You already took one so Fuck off!!!!"

Terrified, Shen Yue retreated. His Thuder God's Meteorite Sword split into innumerable pieces and they fused with Shuai Shi! Shen Yue merged with Shuai Shi and he found out that his bone sickles became dazzling blue and they emitted arcs of lightning every once in a while.

"I... You know what? Fuck it let's just roll with it."

He took Xiao Ning'er with him and went back somewhere near the Heavenly Sacred Border's entrance and cultivated. Nie Li went in, pissed Founder Ye Yan off and took the other Thunder God's Meteorite Sword.

"I can't believe this. Looks like even if I went overkill and sent black gold rank experts to kill Nie Li from the start, his plot armour would have still saved him."

Shen Yue lamented. He was now Nie Li's brother and that was a smart move instead of trying to kill him. Stepping out of the Heavenly Sacred Border, His cultivation of 2 star gold rank was revealed to Nie Li and Co. Shen Yue sensed something so he merged with Shuai Shi and disappeared. Only to appear behind Nie Li's group with elder Shen Ming as his hostage.

"Show yourselves. Try to escape and I will kill this man."

"Yue'er why are you like this? Aren't we family so let me go!"

"Shut up mongrel. Keep on barking and I will slit your throat!"

They all rushed in and before they could speak, Shen Yue knocked out elder Shen Ming. The assasins were stunned, they backed off but they only met Shen Yue's lightning infused bone sickles.

"Shen Yue... Where did you get a Shadow Devil Demon Spirit?"

"I got it from a lamp."

Nie Li did not pursue the matter any longer. If Shen Yue does not want to tell then so be it. They disposed of the corpses and looted them before releasing some hostages due to Nie Li's command.

"Alright... You're the protagonist and I'm just a rival type character that became a brother type main character. Naturally you're the boss."

Shen Yue mumbled to himself as they set the hostages free. They brought elder Shen Ming and Deacon Yun Hua to the alchemist assosciation where they will get heavily interrogated. Unknown to them, Shen Hong was burning in rage. Mainly because his own son was revolting against him and he knew too many secrets.


	5. Chapter5: The Dark Guild Makes A Move!

City Lord's Mansion

Shen Yue was on a date with Xiao Ning'er. This past few days, a lot of people from the dark guild interrupted their dates causing Shen Yue to be pissed. He secluded himself for about a week and reached 5 star gold rank demon spiritist after consuming a lot of pills and he even converted the flooring of his house into a massive bath tub full of medicinal juices for soaking the body. The Nightmare Demon Pot never left his head except when he's outside and Shuai Shi floated on it's back in the floor bath tub.

"Hubby... Are you really going to be fine? The people from the dark guild and even your own family is hunting you."

"Of course I will be fine... Even if they send a legend rank demon spiritist against me, I will still kill him and if they touch you... I will murder every single one related to them."

Shen Yue said with a smile on his face which caused Xiao Ning'er to worry about Shen Yue's sanity.

"Hubby... You're really getting murderous and it's starting to worry me. What if you lose your mind?"

Shen Yue contemplated for a bit before replying to Xiao Ning'er.

"Ning'er I am perfectly sane. I'll only go insane if someone hurts you."

That didn't help. Although Xiao Ning'er felt that it was kind of sweet she became anxious. They finished the date with a kiss and they departed. Arriving home, he collapsed into his massive floor bath tub and drifted into cultivation

"*Sigh* If only I had a remnant page of the Temporal Demon Spirit Book then I would have reached legend rank long ago."

Shen Yue's eye was twitching in irritation as he floated on his back in the floor tub. He wanted to kill his father so bad so that he could finally relieve the stress that was piling up on him. Ye Zong called him in the past and he revealed the collusion of his father with the dark guild. He also revealed his plan to Ye Zong which shocked the man yet he gave his consent. Thet would just cover it up as internal strife within the family. Shen Yue entered a deep trance while cultivating in the floor tub. He awoke a few days later due to some foreign aura.

"Dark Guild!"

Shen Yue went outside and tracked them. He found a group of black cloaked men sneaking into the city lord's mansion while talking about the array. Shen Yue ignored them as he focused on the martial arts field where sixty of these black cloacked men summoning something.

"Gold rank huh? It's time for a massacare."

Shen Yue void formed and sneakily appeared next to one of the men. He also had his shadow clone out.

Plop!*

Multiple heads started rolling as Shen Yue and his shadow clone went to town. The men realised it way too late as every single one of them was killed. Shen Yue tied their heads together with a long rope and he directly appeared infront of Ye Zong.

"City Lord. The Dark Guild is here. There was a group of six black gold rank individuals while these gold rank demon spiritists were killed by me and the thing they were summoning was cancelled. The group of six is still outside."

Ye Zong became wary of Shen Yue. Even though he harbors good intentions, his methods were way too direct and ruthless.

After reporting to Ye Zong, Shen Yue went towards Nie Li's location as he sensed a 2 star black gold rank within Nie Li's vicinity.

"Nie Li! Get inside the Tai Yi killing array!"

Sending a mental message, Shen Yue confronted the 2 star black gold rank meerkat after merging with Shuai Shi. Shen Yue double teamed the meerkat with the help of his shadow clone.

"Dammit! Shen Hong's kid along with Nie Li needs to die!"

Sustaining a few light injuries due to Shen Yue, The meerkat activated his berserker's heart causing him to lose his sanity for a burst of power.

Boom!*

"Die for me!"

Shen Yue was smashed into the ground and he only sustained light injuries due to the shadow clone taking most of the damage. The shadow clone disappated an Shen Yue was about to get palmed to death.

"Abyss Bear! Go!"

Since they were somewhere near the Tai Yi killing array, Nie Li reached it early and activated it. He controled the Abyss Bear to charge the meerkat demon spiritist.

Bam!*

The Abyss Bear's palm slapped the 2 star black gold rank demon spiritist flying straight into the heart of the array. The black gold demon spirits of the Tai Yi killing array ganged up on him and he was beaten senseless. Nie Li placed Shen Yue's arm over his neck in order to help him up.

Cough!* *Cough!*

Coughing up blood, Shen Yue healed his injuries with his soulforce and he felt a lot better as he could walk properly now. Gong Liangshu, a 3 star black gold demon spiritist came to them and took the dark guild demon spiritist into custody for a thorough interrogation.

Nie Li moved to the side to operate the array and look for his next target and Shen Yue was recuperating when Ye Zong appeared. Nie Li gave him the inscription patterns for controling the Tai Yi killing array and left with Shen Yue.

"Shen Yue. Why did you go that far for me? Aren't you afraid for your life?"

Nie Li grounded to a halt and asked Shen Yue with a serious expression.

"Naturally I am afraid of death..."

Shen Yue closed his eyes and he smiled brightly as he replied once more.

"But you are my brother now. I Shen Yue had always been alone and those who get near me has ulterior motives. You are different and so is our other brothers so I will naturally protect those who are close to me."

Nie Li fell silent and solemn as he and Shen Yue travelled to the Divine Thunder Killing array.

Roarrrr!!!!!!!*

The ground near the array cracked open and a chasm leading to the Abyss Realm allowed a gargantuan figure to rise. A huge sword came out first and a giant fiery monster held it.

"Impossible!!!! I already stopped the summoning process! Don't tell me the plot interfered again!?"

Sending out his awareness, he found seven black gold rank experts leaving a summoning circle.

"Dammit! To think I forgot about Kong Ming's Stone! No wonder they could summon it again."

Shen Yue gritted his teeth in rage. When he was slaughtering the sixty gold rank dark guild demon spiritists, he did not find the stone in the middle of the summoning circle so he concluded it exploded due to his interruption.

"Nie Li!"

The Abyss Demon was about to slash Nie Li with that gargantuan blade and Nie Li had no time to dodge. Enraged, Shen Yue activated the Thuder God's Meteorite Sword inside Shuai Shi and numerous lightning bolts gathered into his bone sickles.

"Bloody Fissure! Thunder Thrust!"

Shen Yue punched forward with two dazzling azure bone sickles and lightning shot out of the two blades like a railgun. Shen Yue's vision grew hazy a he staggered backwards and fell down due to the Thunder God's Meteorite Sword inside Shuai Shi's bone sickles sucking his soulrealm dry.

Zong!!!*

"Auooooo!!!!"

The two railguns of pure lightning penetrated the Abyss Demon's right arm and shattered it's sword. It was mad and it was about to stomp on Shen Yue and Nie Li's eyes went wide.

"No! Shen Yue!!!!"

Nie Li pulled out his Thunder God's Meteorite Sword and summoned an extremely thicc lightning bolt that pierced the Abyss demon's chest. It wailed in anguish and it fell down dead.

Nie Li got his soul realm sucked dry also so he fainted like Shen Yue. Due to that they both lapsed into a coma.

City Lord's Mansion, Five Days Later, Ye Ziyun's Court Yard

Nie Li awoke. He found that he replenished his soul force within just five days. His memories of that night flashed and he frantically looked for Shen Yue. He saw Shen Yue lying in another bed adjacent to his. Shen Yue had very pale skin and his body was cold. He wasn't emitting any soulforce and the Shadow Devil Demon Spirit in his soul realm was nowhere to be seen. No telltale signs of life so clearly these are the signs of death.

"Shen Yue... Dammit!"

Nie Li punched the wall and it broke down. Ye Ziyun, Ye Zong, Ye Xiu and Xiao Ning'er rushed in. They saw Shen Yue's state and sadness filled their hearts. Xiao Ning'er broke into tears and she rushed to Shen Yue's side and anxiously shook him.

"Shen Yue!!! Wake up Shen Yue. Please tell me you're alive. Shen Yue don't leave me! Shen Yue!!!!"

Ye Ziyun and Ye Xiu pulled Xiao Ning'er who kept on muttering his name. Rage filled Nie Li's entire being as he swore deep inside that he will thoroughly destroy the Dark Guild.

A Few Days Later

Shen Yue's funeral ended and people left. Nie Li's gang and the people from the city lord's mansion stayed for an additional few days before leaving also. The whole glory city was silent. They have lost a supreme genius which was a huge blow, Xiao Ning'er was the most heartbroken due to Shen Yue's departure. Her cold disposition returned an even her friends experience her cold attitude. She stopped talking an became utterly silent starting from that day. She cultivated nonstop without break and never left Ye Ziyun's courtyard.

In Shen Yue's grave, his coffin flew out and Shen Yue fell out of it still in a coma. Shuai Shi left his soul realm and fused with his shadow. Shuai Shi made it look like the dark guild took Shen Yue's body before taking him outside the st. ancestral mountains.

Shen Yue was still alive but only in eternal sleep. Shuai Shi masked Shen Yue's aura and reduced Shen Yue's body temperature. Shuai Shi also muffled Shen Yue's heartbeats so that it can't be heard and Shua Shi secretly cut off Shen Yue's breathing but Shuai Shi supplied Shen Yue with Oxygen.

Shen Yue would never wake up again but Shuai Shi would not allow that! Shen Yue was it's master and the first time Shuai Shi integrated with Shen Yue, Shuai Shi vowed to protect him for the rest of it's life.

In An Unknown Dense Forest

Shuai Shi who was princess carrying Shen Yue stopped infront of a dead tree. The tree had died thousands of years ago but it still remained even up to this day. Shuai Shi gently laid down Shen Yue inside the tree's hollow trunk. Shuai Shi picked up a huge branch from the towering tree and sealed the hollow interior. Shuai Shi left as it knew that anything inside the humongous tree would remain unchanged even if tens of thousands of years passed just as long as the dead tree dosen't disintigrate into ash.

Woosh!*

Travelling further into the dense forest, Shuai Shi arrived into it's middle. Multiple terrifying auras exploded out but Shuai Shi was already in Void form. Shuai Shi took a Misty Leaf Herb that was being guarded by legend rank beasts. It was watching over Shen Yue and it witnessed those humans grind one Misty Leaf Herb's leaf into powder and mixed it into water. Shuai Shi concluded that if that other human woke up because of the herb then it just needs to get one for it's master.

Roar!!!!*

The legend rank beasts woke up and Shuai Shi was pulled out of it's void form. Shua Shi was surrounded and the only way out is to fight. Determination flickered in it's eyes as it called thunder and commanded it to enter it's bone sickles.

Zong!!!*

Two railguns of pure lightning killed two separate beasts after being shot clean in the head. Shuai Shi's strength dropped to 4 star gold rank after attacking.

Roar!!*

More demon beasts rushed in to attack Shuai Shi and they were either legend rank or 5 to 4 star black gold demon beasts.

Wryyyyyyy!!!*

Shuai Shi held nothing back as it continuously fired railguns of pure lightning without restraint. It's strength further regressed but it simply did not care. For it's master, if god blocks it's way then it will kill god! If buddha blocks it's way then it will also kill buddha!

The Hollow Interior Of The Tree

Shen Yue was dreaming. He watched as he ran away from his marriage with Ye Ziyun after the Sacred Family deserted Glory City. They went into a separate world. He watched as the Dark Guild betrayed them inside the separate world causing the death of the Sacred Family. He felt nothing, no sadness nor sympathy at these events.

"They deserved it anyway... I guess this is what they call karma."

Shen Yue regained control of his dead body in the dream. He knew he was dreaming so he just walked around while understanding the law of earth. He disfigured his face and filled his body with wounds that can terrify anyone. He snuck into one of the settlements and studied books, inscriptions and alchemy. After fully comprehending the law of earth he wandered around once more. He grew older and older in the dream and suddenly the sky shattered!

"What In The world!!!"

Shen Yue woke up. He saw his shadow clone looking at him and he realized that he was sleeping on his clone's lap. Sitting cross legged, he recuperated and he was back to full health after a few days. Shuai Shi separated from his shadow and went into his soul realm again.

"Shuai Shi thank you! You actually woke me up from my coma."

Shen Yue thanked his demon spirit but he suddenly realised that Shuai Shi's strength was only 1 star bronze rank. Shen Yue looked around the tree's interior and saw a plant infront of him which was still alive. He also saw a lot of Demon Spirits filling up the tree's interior trying to escape yet they couldn't.

"Shuai Shi... Once you get back to your full strength, eat all of them."

Shuai Shi nodded and floated aimlessly within Shen Yue's soul realm. Shen Yue put the Nightmare Demon pot on his head again and focused on nurturing Shuai Shi's strength.

A Few Days Later

Shen Yue left the forest with Shuai Shi's help. After exiting he nearly peed his pants.

"Shuai Shi! Why did you take me to the black devil forest?!"

"I had to... My apologies."

Due to Shuai Shi eating a lot of legend rank Demon Spirits, Shuai Shi unlocked it's Divine Wisdom! Allowing it to be able to fully learn and think like a human.

"*Sigh* Shuai Shi what grade are you?"

"Half step into emperor grade master."

Shen Yue was taken aback. A few months ago Shuai Shi was only a spirit grade demon spirit but now Shuai Shi reached half step into emperor grade. How strong had Shuai Shi become?

Shen Yue entered Glory City once more and heard some news. The Sacred Family was split in half as the family members and buisnesses that Shen Yue controlled finally erupted due to his tampering in the past. They broke off and cut off all ties with the Sacred Family and Became the Shen Family. Shen Yue's stress was reduced. They did follow his commands that if something were to happen to him, split off from the Sacred family and form another power. The 10 billion demon spirit coins he gave them did the trick.

"Ning'er... Fuck I need to find Ning'er!"

Shen Yue sped towards the ten thousand millenium array and entered it. Hearing sounds of battle he dashed full speed towards that direction. Seeing Xiao Ning'er bound by a Netherlamp Behemoth's countless tounges, He merged with Shuai Shi and slashed forward.

"Earth Rumbling Decapitation!"

After that move, the demon beas was split diagonally in half and Shen Yue caught Xiao Ning'er.

"Shen Yue~"

"Fuck! A step too late and she could have been eaten. There's also a faint hallucinary effect on Ning'er too."

Kiss!*

Xiao Ning'er who was like a female in heat passionately kissed Shen Yue and clung to his body like an octopus. Xiao Ning'er broke away from the kiss and looked straight at Shen Yue with her hazy eyes, her tounge hanging out and Shen Yue could feel tiny bulges from Xiao Ning'er pressing her cheast against his. The middle of her thighs moist and wet, Xiao Ning'er said in a seductive tone.

"Hubby... I want it~"

"Guh!!!!"

Shen Yue endured his desires and stood up and sent his soul force to help Xiao Ning'er recover. She staggered backwards as if seeing a ghost.

Bam!* *Pa!* *Beng!*

Nie Li and co. except for Xiao Xue and Xiao Ning'er punched and kicked Shen Yue. Nie Li punched Shen Yue's face.

"You've got some explaning to do."

"En... Let's get out of here first."


	6. Chapter 6: Not Alone

I'm back! Sorry for the delay but the tests really screwed my writing schedule but here I am as promised!

*

"Yue'er is that really you?"

"Ning're stwap wit..."

Shen Yue smiled wryly. He was carrying Xiao Ning'er on his back as Shuai Shi was very silent and scouted on ahead. Xiao Ning'er, seemingly fixed unto Shen Yue, kept on pinching and pulling Shen Yue's cheeks.

"Xiao Xue... How come you aren't like that to me?"

Liu Piao asked Xiao Xue, his fiancee according to her and Xiao Xue just smiled widely that sent shivers down his spine.

"Oh? You want us to be like that huh? Then come!"

"Ah! No! Have mercy!!!"

Xiao Xue jumped unto Liu Piao's back and mimicked Xiao Ninger but her pinches were very painful and excruciating. The scene caused the others to laugh as Shen Yue blushed and Xiao Ning'er followed in suit.

"Halt! What buisness do you lot have to intrude on the silver winged family's territorry?"

"Oh shit..."

Shen Yue cursed lowly as he looked at a woman that had silver wings on her back. Recalling the chapters mentioned in Ke Juisi's memories, he couldn't help but shiver.

"My death in the plot is coming nearer and nearer... After we get out of here shit would go down."

He was going to die according to the plot god but this time he changed and a butterfly effect must've happened. He is sure of it as for every action lies an equal reaction which was a form of law he was trying to study next. Shen Yue already decided to focus on mastering the laws of the world where Ke Juisi lived in. Although they might sound unconventional their power is on par with the laws of time and space.

"You are?"

After Nie Li introduced himself, he introduced everyone but he forgot about Shen Yue who was being cloaked by shuai shi's shadow veil.

"Not good..."

Nie Li's expression turned grim and the gang was on edge. They might be safe but Shen Yue, although quite knowledgeable cannot compare to Nie Li's knowledge.

"I am Lei Ji... Greetings Miss Hongyue. **Phew! Good thing Ke read something called ISSTH. Now that I think of it... He sounds like that guy...** "

Sikong Hongyue eyed Shen Yue from head to toe before nodding. She then cupped Shen Yue's face and looked at him.

"Hmmm... You are quite good looking."

"Huh?"

Shen Yue mumbled in confusion while Xiao Ning'er was burning with hatred towards Sikong Hongyue who had just recently released Shen Yue.

"Yue'er is mine... There's no way I'll lose to the likes of you."

Xiao Ning'er resolved herself with newfound determination and looked at Shen Yue fawningly... Shen Yue's birthday would be coming up in a few more months. What should she give her?

"Nie Li... What did she mean by that?"

Oblivious, Shen Yue nudged Nie Li's shoulder who shook his head before looking back at Shen Yue.

"You should figure it out by yourself. You are a genius..."

"Hmph! I am..."

Shen Yue puffed up his chest but inside, he was still confused. Good looking? He was good looking so what would Sikong Hongyue mean by telling him that. Is she looking down on him?

Pa!

"Bro... Calm down..."

"Brother Ji..."

The rest of the gang comforted Shen Yue who clenched his fist so hard that they made a loud popping noise. If Sikong Hongyue was looking down on him then... He's going to show him how powerful he really is.

"Ai... Shen Yue must've changed too much..."

Nie Li commented inside as he looked at the innocent looking Shen Yue... Sikong Hongyue actually blushed after seeing Shen Yue for the first time but the latter was too dense to notice. Afterall... Ke Juisi was quite dense.

Shen Yue became silent. Although he wanted to see Xiao Ning'er, he is reluctant to go to the Sliver Winged family's tribe. It was quite troublesome having to be oppressed once inside. Although him and Shuai Shi can slaughter a way outside, Nie Li and the rest still has to rely on Duan Jian and they also need to find those stones of light to get out!

Troublesome... That's all.

*

"Sikong Hongyue... Where are you taking me?"

Shen Yue shot Hongye with a questioning glance as the latter was dragging him away from the group. Shuai Shi was already in Shen Yue's shadow and prepared to jump out to defend incase of any funny tricks from Sikong Hongyue.

"Where are we?"

... The room was large and a calming aroma wafted out, giving a homey like sensation to the room. A king sized bed could be found laying in the middle crafted from a variety of demon beasts' skin. It wasn't shabby compared to the beds back in glory city.

"My bedroom..."

"Ah!"

Shen Yue immediately felt something wrong and avoided Sikong Hongyue's hand that tried to hook him in.

Clack! Clack! Clack!

"Tch!"

"Just sit down and listen to me. There's no way that you can open that door. Even legend rank experts can dream of breaking it."

Sikong Hongyue smiled before slowly walking towards Shen Yue. Her bright green eyes glowed in the darkness giving a charming air of desire. Her hips swayed side by side and her silver wings reflected moonlight from the window. She looked like an angel at this point but Shen Yue cringed.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? Are the heavens testing my resolve?"

Questioning himself he entered void form with Shuai Shi's help. Only to find the door and every way ot to be barred by some strange energy.

"Khe..."

Shen Yue snorted as he was prepared to kill this green tea bitch. Sure she may be acting kind and gentle to him but she was really a tyrant! Think of the numerous amounts of miners who died due to her whipping. Such a woman has no mercy!

Thud!

"Get... Away... From... Me..."

A tone full of killing intent and malice flew out of his mouth and the room started quaking. Deep underground on the base of this tree, Shen Yue was manipulating the law of earth. Planning to cause one huge earthquake in order to get out. Sikong Hongyue then looked up at him and their eyes met.

"Help Me... You're not supposed to be here nor live for any longer. Like me you are just a mob character. Unable to reach the apex."

"T-T-This is!"

Shen Yue's mouth hanged open as he stared at Sikong Hongyue. Her words. Only he knew what they really meant!

"... When were you struck by lightning?"

Shen Yue pushed her off him and sat cross legged. She soon followed ans laughed in a manner that was quite pleasant to the ears.

"Lightning? Ah... So that's what awoke you huh?"

"It did..."

Nodding, Hongyue's pupils looked 45 degrees to her right as she put a finger up to her lips.

"I guess I can tell you... The statue fell on me when I was young."

"How are you ali-"

"Quiet!"

Shen Yue practically screamed in shock but Hongyue covered his mouth immediately. Kong Ming's statue was very heavy and large. If it were to fall on a kid... That person would go splat! Instant death! Death by crushing!

"My apologies..."

"En... I understand. Anyways... After that incident I gained a supreme cultivation method fom that statue. It might'be been Kong Ming's cultivation method itself but I am unsure. Not only that but I saw the world replace the fallen statue infront of my very eyes."

"Humph... So that's how it is..."

More questions surfaced in Shen Yue's mind. So he wasn't the only one but who was doing such things as awakening the mob characters? That person? (Who are you referring to?) Or the sage emperor. If it was the latter then he has an inkling on what that guy wants to do. It seems he wasn't really even safe at all. His death in the plot could be interpreted as a tribulation and the beggining of things.

"Drink... But if you get drunk don't rape me!!!!"

Shen Yue stuck up his chin and looked sideways as he offered Sikong Hongyue some fine alchohol. They had a lot to discuss and it would be quite boring without some fun. Shen Yue can feel it. Sikong Hongyue was at the black gold rank. Only a step away from legend rank... Coupled with some secrets... She was now a formidable foe.

"I won't... I would just suck you dry."

Sikong Hongyue smiled at him jokingly and Shen Yue backed off. Shuai Shi Immediately appeared and stood in between them.

"You're no fun at all..."

"I'm just being cautious. Overconfidence is a taboo afterall."

After saying that, Shen Yue sat down once more and drank some alchohol. Soon their lengthy conversation started.


	7. Chapter 7: Issues With The World

"Hongyue..."

"Mn? Speak..."

Sikong Hongyue's eyes questioned Shen Yue's call as the latter's gaze darted around before refocusing on her.

"It's not that I don't believe your words too much but..."

"But what?"

"You're too... Conspicious."

Shen Yue stood up and rudely channeled the law of the earth into his fist and punched the door. It shuddered for a tad bit before standing stoic again.

"... Plus... I won't offer my assistance to you. Why? Let's just say that the heavens gave you a golden finger just like me. As the typical Wuxia goes, One Broken Ass Cheat to reach the apex."

Sikong Hongyue snorted, clearly displeased with Shen Yue's actions.

"You know... Even with my three start black gold rank cultivation I can beat the living daylight out of you right?"

"Shi... Shi..."

Shuai Shi turned into the shadow clone and menacingly stood guard, it's shadow blades brandished and glowing as little arcs of lightning ran across it's surface.

"Sure... We can go at it and atleast the two of us would die..."

Shen Yue's gaze bore down on Sikong Hongyue's body as he emitted faint traces of corporeal killing intent. She laughed it off as an empty threat.

"Self detonating that... Clone of yours huh? Dear... You are still far to inexperienced. Your leverage is quite lacking compared to mine."

A snicker irritated his ears as Sikong Hongyue jeered at him. He was falling more silent by the second. His body twitching. Wanting to explode and lock in deadly combat.

"Then... Show me your's..."

"You mean my... Breasts?"

Sikong Hongyue stuck her tounge out as she kneaded those two mounds of her after winking at the unnafected Shen Yue.

" 'Innocent as an Eunuch... Wild as a stallion in bed.'"

That mantra of his... Had kept him severed from sensual pleasures. The only thing that can break his determination is his wife's... Thinking of this, his breath became ragged as he thought back to Xiao Ninger.

"Bah... Did you castrate yourself to escape Nie Li's wrath? How utterly boring. Fine fine... I'll show you my leverage."

The door swung open and Shen Yue flashed like a bolt of lightning before arriving at the large dinner hall.

"Mn... You guys are fine afterall..."

"Why are you silent?"

Befuddled, He walked closer and saw them wearing blank expressions. Devoid of emotions. An unused canvass... A document without a single letter nor number in it.

"Hongyue... What did you do?"

"Nothing Love... I just made them overdose on soul force."

If a person can lapse into a coma due to overdrawing one's soul force when he was exhausted to his limits, then being flooded with it can break the soul realm if you are not careful and cause one to become. An idiot. The gang was teetering on the edge.

"What do you want..."

"Straight to the point. You really do bore me... I want your everything..."

Shen Yue froze before turning around to see Sikong Honyue closing the gap between them step by step. Each step was full of elegance and allure to the point that it can cause lotuses to bloom. Her fine hips and full buxom swayed to the beat of each step, adding a more fatal attraction. Her eyes were hlaf open and they had a glint of possesiveness, greed, and excitement on them.

"From your soul to your whole body. I want your existence itself to be mine. You will make the perfect tool. Surrender your golden finger to me and I'l make you my pet dog."

"Ha... Says the mongrel herself."

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Shen Yue tore Duan Jian off his binds and the latter looked up at him in a confused manner.

"From now on you are my servant. Come. I will grant you the power to seek revenge. Take them and fly with my shadow. Shi Shi. Guide them to safety."

"Understood."

"I pledge allegiance to you. My lord."

"Good!"

Supported by Shuai Shi in shadow clone form, the gang made it out of the palace. No. Sikong Hongyue allowed them to.

"Ah what a shame. Boom goes the dinamite I guess... Say goodbye to your friends."

"I'm afraid I will have to dissapoint you there... **Outer Universe Law... Law Of Science.** "

The law that had always encompassed the modern world sealed off the whole room and cut off connections to everything. Anything that was unscientific was unallowed.

"This is..."

"Nostalgic isn't it? You're familiar with this aswell. Anything within this dimension that isn't explainable by science and logic shall be rendered useless... No cultivation, No secret techniques. No Everything that was supposed to exist in this world. You are but a mortal infront of me."

This move is a double edged sword. Apart from the exteme concentration needed to maintain it, any disturbance can cause it to break. And... The caster isn't exempt from the supreme law suppression. Shen Yue is a sitting duck compared to Hongyue who was a bird of prey.Due to the fact that she has a higher constitution base than him.

"A minor trick. I just have to kill you and it's going to disperse. Buying time for their escape? Father already had the whole teritory surrounded."

ZONG!

A sound of a railgun being fired off made Shen Yue's countenance to grow paler. He felt Shuai Shi's cultivation base drop by a level.

"That was very loud. I'm guessing that was pretty taxing to you huh?"

"Why aren't you killing me on the spot..."

Shen Yue answered Sikong Hongyue's care free attitude witha probing question and she looked at the man once more.

"Because... I like savoring the taste of men. The feeling of taking that inside me and wringing them dry. It makes me stronger. The despair mixed with excstacy painted upon their face brings me sweet joy."

She licked her lips... Walking closer to the defenseless man. Intent on playing with him.

"Guh!"

The suppression scattered as Shen Yue fell down and Sikong Hongyue mounted him. Rubbing her crotch against his.

"Ssssss..."

He had to admit it. He was. Aroused as the sapling immediately grew into a towering pine tree. Much to Sikong Hongyue's delight.

"I'll-"

"Ah ah ah~ Just give in and let it in me. Gold rank cultivation demon spiritist. You should make my cultivation break through into the fourth level."

He was pinned. Hopeless against this situation. Sikong Hongyue drooped down and sniffed the word tower laschiveously. Salivating at the erotic aroma wafting out of it. The scent of a man.

"I hadn't had a proper meal in ages... Itadakimasu..."

"AH!!!!!"

The soft fleshly moist walls enveloped it as she took it into her mouth. bobbing up and down before switching angles and teasing it. Livking from the base up to the tip. Her tounge ravaged Shen Yue's head.

"Fufufu... Loyal to Xiao Ning'er... Your body is betraying you. Atleast you're much. Much more adorable and honest down here."

"Nghh..."

He had to endure. He can clearly feel Shuai Shi's cultivation base dropoing yet he knew that. They would be able to get out.They just needed more time that's all.

"Ah... It's so delic- MNPHH!!!"

" ** _If you like it that much then swallow it for me..._** "

Forcing little brother to venture deeper, Sikong Hongyue Gagged at the sudden motion as Shen Yue exhaled in a bit of pleasure. That. Felt good... He should really do this with Xiao Ning'er sometimes.

"Mnnmm..."

 ** _"Loving it? Waht a slut. Fine... I'll go even deeper."_**

His mind having broken down at this point as morals was flushed out completely, all his thoughts was to...

 ** _"Rapefuckdestroyravageviolatemororemateimpregnatebreakdominatepunish._**

"Good~ Good~"

Sikong Hongyue's mouth squeezed and clamped down on it wanting to regain her dominance but it didn't work. Yet something felt off about this whole thing...

"Ywesh!

Yes! This isn't real... This is a heart demon born from Shen Yue's s*xual frustration!

"Break for me!"

Crash!

Reality fell apart like a mirror and the pieces soon turned to dust before everything twisted into a spiral.

m.m jnmm Mworrre

bsm...I wan...tn... .

itm...

gCanm...t...

.Endure...m

...

...

...

...

...

.

{[

}

}

 ** _WAKE UP!_**

"H-Huh?"

"Is something bothering you?"

Same room. Same scenario, he was still drinking tea and conversing with Sikong Hongyue... But... Didn't... She...

"So... Is my heart demon destroying tea good or was it grand?"

Sikong Hongyue eagerly anticipated Shen Yue's answer and he stared at the red tea in his hands before nodding blankly.

"Yeah... I wasn't nearly able to differentiate from reality and... Illusion..."

He remembers it now. They downed a cup of heart demon destryoing tea to bring full comfort to one another. So that nothing can influence one's thinking as they would discuss the plot. Doing so is... **_A TABOO..._**

"I believe all the ample preparations are in order."

"En..."

Shen Yue felt the world bombard him with mental attacks but due to the power of tea, he was rendered immuned. Tribulation lightning came down from the high heavens, striking the room but too bad. It was prepared just to combat that type of damage. The sage emperor nor his servants are not able to peep in into this discussion that would soon take place. But first... They need to sync in their breathing. Due to that. Tehy both lapsed into a state of semi consciousness.

Author's Note...

What the fk did... I do... nevermind... is it really fine for me to have written that? I'm 15 XD. YOLO I guess. Shenny seems to be feeling pretty frustrated.


	8. Chapter 8: An Otaku?

"Do you want more tea?"

"Get that f*cking drug away from me." (Ah... I'm gonna start censoring now.)

Sikong Hongyue thrust her hand forwards to Shen Yue's face but he cringed and pushed it away. Coughing, they went back to buisness. The plot.

"So... demons beasts attack. Nie Li repels it and **_YE HAN_** tries to kill Old Zong. He escapes... Nie Li journeys to some mountains then goes to the nether realm. Learns fire laws light darkness and death laws. Get's chosen and goes to draconic ruins realm. Which is... Quite near to the sage emperor. F*ck me..."

The sage emperor... Not much is know about that entity except the fact that he or she... You never know... Fought with Nie Li in Nie Li's past life and the latter got exhausted to death. All these strabge phenomens. Generalized as The Rebirth... The only explanation they could think of is that it is the sage emperor's whim. Or the will of the original temporal demon spirit book holder. Who was presumably dead.

"Mn... We have to go there some way but yhere's a problem..."

Hongyue crinkled her brows together before sighing helplessly as he looked over the horizon before refocusing on Shen Yue.

"Our Golden Fingers... Mine is Dark Lightning Dragon cultivation technique and soul form..."

"...I still hadn't discovered what mine is...Though I'm only one step away from breaking through. I could feel it."

"Makes sense. You inherited the memory fragments way before the plot even started... That explains why your cultivation is slow... What was it like?"

Shen Yue shrugged before putting a hand up to his chin and inquisitively looking at Hongyue.

"... To be honest... Everything was fuzzy. I didn't have total control over my body until a few months ago. It's like have a split personality disorder... I kept on teetering back and forth from me and "Sikong Hongyue". It's just in the recent months that I've finally become myself..."

"... I understand..."

He couldn't help but wonder... Why was his fusion of consciousness way too easy? There must be something going on here. Yet he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Then... What do we do? The whole issue with you know... Duan Jian..."

"Ah... tell me about it. That person was way too cold. I was trying to make him warm up towards me since childhood but that stinky Sikong Hongyue kept on making things hard! It's like I'm playing an otome game again but I'm heading down the cold prince charming route as a bipolar protagonist! Ha~..."

She sighed again after bad mouthing herself which earned a loook of contempt and a loud snicker from Shen Yue.

"Good thing I'm no gaming addict..."

"Only a novel addict huh? By the way... I hate you..."

"Eh?"

Shen Yue was shocked due to Sikong Hongyue's sudden turn as she glared at him hatefully. He was confused as well.

"You've spoiled me lots... I was relying on the TDG manga to survive in here and it was fine. I had long come to terms with it even if that knowledge was insufficient. I wanted to explore the world itself and be immersed with the plot. To find out what happens next with my own two eyes and personal experience..."

He could only nod awkwardly at the statement of this what was that term Ke Juisi called them again? Weeabo? No that dosen't seem right...

"Give me a supreme cultivation technique to make up for it then I might think of forgiving you..."

"You like anime right?"

The atmosphere beame bleak and desolate all of a sudden as the two were struck silent at this statement. A flame lit up in those green emerald like eyes as she slammed the table.

Bang!

"OfcourseIdoyoudamnidiot! Thatswhyiwashappyanddisappointedwithtdg'sanimeadaptationtha-"

"Settle down! I can't comprehend what you are saying!"

"Sorry... Lost myself for a second there..."

Sikong Hongyue quickly downed some tea and her right eye started twitching uncontrollably.

"Umm..."

"I'm fine... Carry on."

She waved dismissively and Shen Yue cleared his throat.

"Try studying the cultivation methods and moves in it. Maybe you can-"

"THATSRIGHTWHYDIDN'TITHINKOFTHAT?!?!THANKYOU!NOWIFYOUESCUSEMEI'MJUSTGONNAGOTHINKOVERSOMETHINGSATHENI'LLGORIGHTBACK!"

Shen Yue didn't even manage to finish speaking until Sikong Hongyue screeched again and exited the room. The door flew open and multiple hands grabbed the frames and the whole gang's head stuck out.

"What... Happened?"

"Yeah... She seemed way too happy..."

Xiao Ninger affectionately brushed up against Shen Yue's side and he patted her head which earned a soft little moan akin to the purring of a kitten... It was cite to Shen Yue which made him shiver a bit.

"A small matter. She just had some insights and eagerly wanted to digest and understand it."

"Mn..."

"We are... Free to go around in the silver winged family's teritory... As long as there are guards that is. And oh... Sikong Yi is a malicious man... Even of Sikong Hongyue dosen't want to harm us he will..."

"It was obvious..."

Nie Li shrugged and Shen Yue shrugged. Soon it became a joke as everyone was shrugging in a non serious manner.

"Alright stop..."

Nie Li blurted out and everyone shrugged once more. Earning a weird look and a weird atmosphere.

"I managed to convince Sikong Yi to give us some blood crystals. Here. They're useful for cultivation."

An interspatial ring full of blood crystals came flying at Shen Yue and he caught it before dumping it's contents into his mouth.

"Spit it all out! You're going to die!"

Boom!

3 star gold rank! 4star gold rank!

Shen Yue's cultivation kept rising and it wasn't stopping there. The gang was eyeing him anxiously as veins bupged out like blue worms on his face. Soul force was stirring up a storm inside his soul realm and Shuai Shi was...

"Goddamnit man!"

Cursing at his own luck as he was spun around by the cyclone of soul force.

Bang!

5 star gold rank.

The cyclone was starting to harm Shen Yue's soul realm as cracks started riddling it. He can endure though!

Dang!

1 star black gold rank!

Thud!

Exhausted, he slumped over to the ground, his own soul power was in disarray while his blood was boiling. Nonetheless he would be fine.

"I'm fine..."

Before anyone could cry out in alarm, Shen Yue reassured them instantly and atood up. His hair was a disheveled mess as his clothes were soaked in sweat and blood.

"I'm ba-... Shen yue... You look like you've been hit by a shitstorm..."

"I guess you can say it like that..."

Sikong Hongyue quickly rushed back and bore witness to the scene infront of her. Lu Pia and Nie Li was supporting Shen Yue as his arms were draped over the two's necks. Shen Yue looled like he was beaten up. Badly.

"I see... But no matter... Ready up you all! I'm showing you around town!"

Clink! Clink!

Sikong Hongyue pulled a chain and Duan Jian who was cuffed walked there amd Shen Yue's eyes narrowed before sending a mental message.

"What the f*ck!?!?!?"

"I know! Dad keeps on telling me to chain him! God! This feels so awkward dragging him around yet he seems to somehow like it?"

"Okay stop! I get it! Hongyue don't encourage him okay?"

"Of course I won't! It's going to be creepy if he became an M! Also I'm not into SM!"

Their metal conversation soon eneded and they left the area under the escort of one dozen or so guards.

"This seems very excessive..."

Nie Li mumbled lowly but it was enough to be heard by the group which attracted leers from the guards accompanying them.

Following the trail path, demon beasts flooded them, ranging from scarlet ghosts to a one netherlamp behemoth every now and then.


End file.
